meet and greet
by Koganfan345
Summary: Four girls from Texas going to see a big time rush concert on the day of ones birthday. Will the girls and the guys fall in love? im bad at summary and its my first story
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

I FUCKING HATE LILY! I know what your thinking... Who is she and what did she do? Well Lily is my best friend since pre-k. She has brown eyes, long hair and she could be pretty funny even when she's not. Also we live in Texas in the same house, but there's a reason, it's because her parents died in a car accident when she was ten. Now she is 16 and living here, but sometimes I regret it. Right now I'm chasing her around the house, because she took my phone because I took her flare gun. Before she did that, I tried to make a call to Brittney (my best friend since birth) to see if she wanted to go to her favorite band Big Time Rush! Also my favorite band too! So as I was saying chasing and chasing.

"LILY GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" I Demanded

"NO! Not until you give me back my flare gun!" Lily said

why would she need that anyway? Just when I was about to say something there was a knock at the front door.

"uggh" I sighed while going to the door. Just when I opened it my other best friend, Destini, came and hugged me.

"OMG, I heard that you were getting BTR tickets for Britt and us for her birthday! You are the greatest friend ever!" Destini said

We all know that she likes Big Time Rush, but she loves Logan Mitchell more. Kind of like me but I like Kendall Knight way more!

"Thanks Dest, but I would already have the tickets ordered if somebody would give me back my phone." I said while looking at Lily.

"If you would give me my flarey then we won't have a problem!" I rolled my eyes then turned back to Destini, who had a confused look on her face.

"Why does she need her flare gun for?" she said with a worried tone

"I have no idea, but she won't give my phone back until I give her flare back." I said getting annoyed.

"Why don't you do the quick and trade? It would be a lot easier." Destini said with a 'duh' tone

"Why didn't I think of that?!" I said walking to my room to get LiL's flare gun. I came out holding her flare and going towards Lily to trade.

"OK, when I get to 3 switch the items as quickly as you can OK?" Dest instructed as we nodded.

"OK 1...2...3!"

We quickly traded and now we have our things!

"Now I can go online to get the tickets for the concert!" I said excitedly

"When is the concert exactly?" Lily asked

"Next Saturday!" I screamed

"OMG, the concert is going to be on Britt's birthday?! That's really going to make her head explode!" Destini said

"I know, but I have something else in store." I said with a smirk

* * *

** Well there! I will most likely be updating every other day I think :)**

** Hope you guys liked it! Its my first story so review please and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Destini's POV**

I maybe the genius of my group of friends, but I still like to have fun. I'm not that nerdy! I have brown eyes, shoulder length hair that is dark brown almost like Anna but her hair is light brown with highlights of blond. Other than that we are mostly alike.

"What do you mean 'something else in store?" Lily asked in a curious tone.

"Well you know my parents wouldn't mind me spending a little money from their credit cards right?" Anna said

"Yeah" Lily and I said at the same time.

"Well I asked my parents that could I use a extra few dollars to pay for….. Meet and Greet tickets for after the concert!" Anna said before me ad lily screamed "Anna you are the greatest!"

"But when are we going to tell Britt about her big birthday present?" I asked

"I will tell her tomorrow at lunch since all four of us have together." She said while going to sit on the couch

"I hope she'll like." I said sitting next to Anna

"Of course she will. Of how much she loves James Diamond, she has to." Lily said coming out of her room. When did she go in there?

"Yeah, but we have our fair share of the BTR boys remember?" I said looking at both of them.

"Yeah" Anna and Lily said at the same time remembering the incident.

After a few more hours of chatting we had school in the morning.

"Well I would love to stay and chat more but I have to get ready for school in the morning and so do you two." I said pointing at them

"ok, see you tomorrow at homeroom!" Lily said while I walked to the door.

"Ok!" I screamed to them

"I can't wait to see Britt's face tomorrow when she hears the amazing news!" I said crossing the street

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Brittney's Pov**

Omg I am so excited! My birthday is coming up in just a few days, but right now I have to survive the rest of the school year in high school.

"BRITTNEY COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" My little 13 year old sister Annie said

"I'M COMING JUST LET ME FINISHED GETTING DRESSED" I said

All of us, Anna, Destini, Lily, and me have 13 year old sisters. Mandy is Lily's, Delilah is Destini's, Allie is Anna's, and Annie is mine.

"Here I am." I sang while coming down stairs to the breakfast table.

"Ok, hurry up, you two don't want to be late for school." My mom said going to the car.

"Come on, let's go." I said to my sister.

I was walking into the school after saying bye to my mom and sis when I heard "BRITT!" I turned around and saw my three best friends.

"Hey guys!" I said walking over to then in the parking lot

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Destini asked as I got earshot close.

"Awesome, you?"

"Same." Destini said

"Let's get inside before we're late." Anna said before turning to me.

"Also we need to tell you something at lunch that will really make you scream!" Anna said catching up with Destini and lily.

I wonder what they want to tell me? Oh well, just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR MAKING CHAPTER 3 SHORT. MY COMPUTER WAS CRAZY. WELL IM IN A LOL MOOD SO HERE IS CHAPTER 4 3!**

ANNA'S POV

Four classes of so many minutes and like four hours, it's finally lunch time. I am now walking to my locker to meet up with my girls.

"Hey, took you long enough!" Britt said as I was about to open my locker

"Well the teacher wanted to talk to me after class to give me this…" I said holding the detention slip in my hand.

"You have a detention? Why?" Destini asked taking the slip out of my hand.

"I think it's because I kind of made a rage in the classroom but it doesn't matter." I said casually putting my books in my locker then closing it.

"Oh ok, let's go to lunch. I'm starving!" Lily said rubbing her stomach.

"When are you not?" Destini said laughing and making us laugh with her.

"Let's just go to lunch." I said wanting to get out the hallway.

Britt's POV

Finally, I get to know what Anna has been talking about in the parking lot this morning!

"Ok, so what was it you were going to tell me?" I asked curiously

"Well over the weekend, Destini came over and we talked for a while…." Anna said before Lily

"About what to do for your birthday present were going to give you on your birthday." Lily interrupted while feeding her face.

"What she said, and we wanted to tell you that on your birthday for your present from us is…." Destini said with a dramatic tone.

"WE'ER GOING TO A BTR CONCERT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed at the same time that some people walking by were staring at us.

"OMG, Are you serious?!" I said with my big hazel eyes.

"Yep this Saturday we are going to their concert. But with meet and greet and VIP tickets too!" Anna said excitedly

"I am so excited now! Thanks guys." I said giving them a big hug.

"You welcome. I really hope that when we are at the meet and greet we go to the back of the line, because then we could hang out with them longer." Destini said

"Well let's just finish this week and see what happens." Anna said putting her tray of food in the trash like the three of us and going with us to our 5th period class MUSIC!

This is going to be an awesome week!

**Well I hope you like it!**

**Sorry chapter 3 was short so this should be a little longer.**

**Can't wait to update again for chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! It's updating time! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Destini's POV**

A whole week has passed and the girls were at my house for a sleepover Friday night to discuss what we were going to do tomorrow for the concert.

"Okay girls we need t-shirts and posters for the concert so we can get noticed." Britt said pacing back and forth in front of my couch which my other friends and I are sitting on.

"Can you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy!" Lily said making her eyes cross.

"Same goes for us. It's not like we have the stuff like that here." I said making a trip to the kitchen and back to the couch.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can't go to the store and get that stuff." Britt said in a factly tone.

"I guess we could go to the store to get the stuff, but Destini could you make a list to show what we need and what we have to get?" Anna asked turning towards me.

"Yeah, sure." I said getting a piece of paper and pen of the coffee table.

"Ok, we need t-shirts, make sure their black and all mediums, poster boards, glitter, and neon paint to make it stand out!" Britt said as I wrote everything down.

"Ok, whose car are we going in?" I asked finishing what I wrote.

"Yours." They said at the same time pointing at me.

"You know it's rude to point!" I said annoyed.

The only reason why they want to take my car is because it's a 2014 Aston Martin DB9. My parents are doctors so they gave me some money and bought me a car, which I'm grateful for! But my friends have cars too. Anna has a 2006 Ford Mustang. Lily has a 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee. Britt has a 2013 Subaru BRZ Toyota sports car. We have some amazing parents with awesome jobs!

"Come on let's go!" Britt said grabbing my arm out the front door.

"This is going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

**Hour and a half later**

**Lily's POV**

"I can't believe you brought so much glitter Britt! We only needed like one bottle." I said carrying the 7 bottles of glitter

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Britt said going into the house with only 2 bags.

"At least carry more than 2 bags Britt!" Destini said carrying more bag than she could carry.

"Well let's get started so we can be ready for tomorrow." Anna starting on her t-shirt.

I for one am going to put my favorite band member Carlos Garcia on the top and when I first became a rusher with the color neon green! Anna's doing the same, but with Kendall Knight on the top and the color neon yellow! So is Destini, but she has Logan Mitchell on top and the color neon blue! Then Britt thought that putting "_Britt hearts James Diamond"_ on the top instead with neon pink.

This concert is going to be fun!

**Hey I hope you loved it or liked it I don't mind which one!**

**Review what you think and I will repost soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! DON'T HATE ME!**

**BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 6 ENJOY! ^-^**

**BRITTNEY'S POV**

Well today is the day. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Also the BTR concert!

"Anna! Come on! We need to use the bathroom too!" Destini said banging on the bathroom door.

"Well there's another bathroom and you know that! It's your house after all!" Anna screamed

"But Lily's using that one!"

"I'm almost done hold your panties!"

"Thank you." Destini said walking into the bathroom.

Destini's parents had to go to the hospital for something and won't be back till late and Delilah went over to Allie's so we are here alone.

"Ok, right now it's…10:03 and we have 9 hours till the concert." Anna said getting items out of the fridge so she could make breakfast.

"Oh, and we forgot to tell you Britt." Destini said coming out of the bathroom with Lily doing the same thing down the hall

"What?" I said confused

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They said putting a plate of pancakes with a candle in the middle on the table.

"Oh My God! Thanks guys." I said giving them my famous bear hug.

"You're welcome! Now let's go birthday shopping!" Lily said getting her stuff and bouncing out the door to Anna's car with us following.

This will be the best birthday ever!

**DESTINI'S POV**

Ok, I gave Britt for birthday a gift card for hot topic and forever 21. I knew she would love it.

"Ok guys, we have been here for 7 hours and the concert starts 7pm so we have 1 hour left. What are we going to do?" Anna asked looking back up from her watch.

"We should go back to my house to get ready since we only have an hour." I said leading them to Anna's car.

"Ok, let's get ready!" Lily said with her overly excited tone.

I still don't like how we had to take my car, but at least we still had time to get dinner, because I knew all of us were hungry.

"Ok, take a left." Anna instructed

I had no idea where the concert was located, so Anna said she would help me. Also I forgot to mention, her dad owned the place! That's right her dad owned a concert stadium visited by bunch of famous people, who have billions of money.

"Awesome, we're here!" I said trying to find a parking spot.

"There's one up front!" Pointing at the spot.

"Wow, what luck!" I said parking the car.

I'm so excited I feel like I have the best luck!

"Let's go show the gate person our tickets!" Britt said going up to the gate person and shoving her ticket in his face.

"Miss can you please." The guy said pushing the ticket out of his face.

"You all may go" The guy said with a disgusted face.

"What's his problem?" Lily whispered to us while going inside the arena.

"I don't know but he needs to shave his face!" Britt said while laughing

The ticket guy had a giant mustache with a triangle shaped beard and big caterpillars as eyebrows.

"What is with the caterpillar over his lip and eyebrows?" Anna said while laughing too.

"I have no idea bu-HEY! Anna it's your dad!" Britt said cutting off what she said before.

"Where?" Anna asked looking for her dad.

"There, by the concession stand." I said turning towards the stand.

"Oh, he looks like he is working right now. We'll talk to him later." Anna said

I know she just want to get first seat in VIP. It's the only thing I know that is on her mind right now.

"Ok, now let's go get first front seats before anyone else!" Anna said running into the VIP area to the front.

I knew she was going to do that.

"Awesome, there are four seats in the front!" Britt said going to sit in the end, then me, then Anna in the middle, and Lily on the other end.

"This arena gets pack real fast. I mean we been sitting here for a minute and already this place is packed." Britt said looking at the many people around us.

"Well the concert is about to start in 5 minutes so I think they would." Anna said

"Ok but we have a good front spot. Maybe BTR could pick us as their worldwide girls." I said

You know how BTR always picks 4 girls to go on stage with them and they sing worldwide to you, well that has been our dream since forever!

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I hope we could get picked!" Lily said bouncing in her seat excitedly

"The concert is about to start" Britt said looking at the stage

"Guys are you ready for a great time tonight!" The man on stage said

"Yeah" Was said from the whole stadium

"Ok, let's get ready! Can you guys chant with me Big time rush, Big time rush! Now you try!"

"Big time rush!" Was chanted in the whole arena.

"Well her they are Big time rush!"

The curtains open and….

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFT HANGER!**

**BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY! IT'S ALL I CAN SAY AT THIS POINT! Also sorry for the late update!**

**ANNA'S POV**

Big time rush came out on stage. I was so sure Kendall looked at me! I know I'm fangirling but I don't care.

"Hey! How are you guys doing tonight?" Logan said

The whole stadium cheered.

"Cool, I know what song to do first!" Carlos said

"It's a song we love, so we want to share this with you!" James said

"The song is called Amazing, because everyone in this crowd is amazing!" Kendall said

"That was really cheesy!" Logan said as they got ready for the song.

"Whatever, it's true!" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

He is so cute!

James:

"_Looks good in a dress, even better in my sweatshirt_

_My car is a mess, but she don't mind_

_She never complains, even when I'm out all night_

_I sleep in all day, and that's fine._

Carlos:

_Cause she knows that I'm falling fast_

_Oh, Oh_

_And I know that I'll never let her go._

All:

_Singing oh yeah, I'm love that_

_The way she makes me feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad, this is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl that make me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

Kendall:

_Start of the show, but doesn't beg for attention_

_She already knows she got part_

_She live in the, even if it's not forever_

_So girl take a bow, you've won my heart_

Carlos:

_Cause she knows that I'm falling fast_

_Oh, oh_

_And I know that I'll never let her go_

All:

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad, this is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh girl you're just amazing_

_Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing_

Logan:

_Now baby listen to me_

_You're more than all that I need, when you're by my side_

_I must be under a spell_

_And girl if you couldn't tell you light up my life, yeah, yeah_

All:

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that the way she makes feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad, this is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that the way she makes me feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad, this is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing"_

Cheering was all hat was heard in the stadium

I swear I saw Kendall look at me when he was singing!

Also may I say they are hot when sweaty. Sorry for the p-g thought, but wow!

"Omg, I love that song! Also I swear I saw Logan looked at me when he was singing!" Destini said with wide eyes.

"And I swear I saw James looking at me!" Britt said

"And Kendall with me!" I said

"Also Carlos with me too!" Lily said with a big grin on her face.

"Told you the shirts would stand out!" Britt said as I rolled my eyes

I wonder what song their going to do next?

After they sang 24/Seven and Time of Our Life, I know now they are going to pick the worldwide girls. Also I know this because they announced it, so now the girls and I are jumping up and down trying to get picked.

"Ok guys, we know who to pick for our girls!" Carlos said

"You four girls in the front!" Kendall said as he held a hand I front of me

I turned to look at my girls and their crushes were doing the same thing.

I took his hand and he pulled me up on stage.

"OMG" Britt whispered in my ear

"Hi guys, what are your names?" Logan said as he gave Destini his mic, and the others doing the same to us.

"Destini"

"Anna"

"Brittney"

"Lily"

"What beautiful names!" James said as he kissed Britt's hand, I know later she is going to pass out.

James:  
Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing

Kendall:  
_You by my side, yeah_

James:_  
Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

Kendall:_  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

Carlos:_  
I-I-I-I'm never never_

Logan:_  
Never as far away as it may seem, oh  
_

Carlos:_  
Soon we'll be together_

James:_  
We'll pick up right where we left off  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do_

All:_  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
_

James:

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on_

All:_  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

Logan:_  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry_

Kendall:_  
Cause you have my heart_

Logan:_  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go_

Kendall:_  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

Carlos:_  
I-I-I-I'm never never_

Logan:_  
Never as far away as it may seem_

James:_  
No never_

Carlos:_  
Soon we'll be together_

Logan:_  
We'll pick up right where we left off_

James:_  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do_

All:_  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

James:_  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on_

All:_  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

Logan:_  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

Carlos:_  
Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

Kendall:_  
No, there ain't no one better_

Logan:

_(Worldwide)_

Kendall:

_So always remember_

Logan:_  
(Worldwide)_

James:_  
Always remember, girl you're mine  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do_

All:_  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

James:_  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on_

All:_  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

Logan:_  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

James:_  
Worldwide_

Logan:_  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry_

Kendall:_  
Cause you have my heart_

When Kendall sang the last part the guys kissed our cheek!

During the song we were crying! Tears of joy of course. After they gave us hugs, we went back to our seats and they started singing Music Sounds Better with You, which is Lily's favorite song. Right now I know she's bouncing up and down her seat singing along.

"I'm glad we got to be their worldwide girls!" We said simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**(WOW THAT RHYMED) BUT HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG SO HERE IT IS ENJOY!**

**Destini's POV**

The concert ended with the guys singing Big Time Rush/City is Ours.

We were singing along to all the songs and we were having an awesome time.

That is until we were about to go in line for the meet and greet, Lily thought it was the perfect time for a bathroom break. A long one at that.

"Lily! Hurry up in there! We're going to be the last ones in line!" Britt said

"That's the point remember?" Lily said

"Oh yeah, Destini said that a few days ago. I'm surprise you remember that." Anna said

"Well, If it has something to do with my favorite band then I'll do it!" Lily said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok, well come on! I want to go meet the guys!" Britt said running to the medium sized line.

"I can't wait for us to meet them! I am excited!" Lily said tugging n my arm.

"Can you not!" I said pulling arm away from her grip.

"Sorry" Lily said with a pout.

"It's ok. This line is going really fast. We're almost at the front!" I said peeking through the people in front of us.

"Yeah, just 3 more groups!" Britt said

"Hey, what are you going to do when you meet James Freakin Diamond?" I said with a mocking voice.

"I'm just going to talk to him that's all." Said with a hint of blush.

"Well, I want to get to know Logan. Like what kind of math equations he likes most!" I said grinning

"Wow, you are such a nerd!" Lily said laughing

"Shut up Lily!" I said annoyed

"You know from the time we have been talking, we are already next in line." Anna said looking around the lack of people in the room.

"Wow, that didn't take long at all." Britt said

"NEXT!" The security man said.

"You girls are the only four right?" He asked

"Yes sir!" Lily said with a salute.

"Go ahead!" he said politely

"OMG, we're going to meet our favorite guys right now!" Britt said

When we went up to their door, I opened the door, and the guys turned their heads to look at us.

"Hey guys look, It's our worldwide girls.' Kendall said

"Hey" They said simultaneously in a cheesy smooth voice.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Hello" We said in a flirtatious way.

"Do you guys have anything for us to sign?" Kendall asked

"Can you guys sign our ELEVATE CD?" Lily asked

"Sure!" Carlos said

They signed our CDs then asked what we wanted to do.

"I want to play the get to know you game!" I said

"Is that even a game?" Lily asked

"Yes!" I said

"Ad how do we play that?" James asked

"We sit in a circle and one by one, everyone tells the other players something about themselves! Right?" Logan said as he turned to face me.

"Yeah" I said dreamily as he gave me his dimple smile.

"Ok, everyone get in a circle!" Britt said

Everyone got on the floor in a circle. It goes Logan, Me, Carlos, Lily, Kendall, Anna, James, then Britt.

"Ok, who wants to start?" I asked when no one said anything.

"Ok, I'll go." I said

"My name is Destini Cambell; I love books, or books online. My friends call me a nerd, but I don't care unless I feel offended. I'm the 'smart one' of my group of friends. My favorite colors are black, red, blue, and purple! My hobbies are reading, skateboarding, singing, dancing, and playing the guitar, piano, and drums. I have a little sister her name is Delilah and she is a little nerd like me! So that's everything about me!" I said with a smile.

"Ok, I guess I'll go next." Logan said

"My name is Logan Phillip Mitchell. I have always been called a nerd, but I never care. My favorite colors are black and blue, but I'm also a rainbow person! I love the clash which is my favorite band. My hobbies are reading, skateboarding, singing, and playing guitar, piano, and drums." Logan said

Omg, he loves almost the same things as me!

"I'll go next!" Carlos said

"My name is Carlos Roberto Garcia; I'm not a fan of reading or anything educational. I'm in love with corn dogs by the way! My favorite color is PURPLE! I want to be in a Broadway musical-"

"You still want to do that?" James interrupted

"Yeah, now shut up! Ok, as I was saying, my favorite hobbies are playing the piano, the ukulele, and I sing, dance, and that's it!" Carlos said with a big smile.

"Who's next?" I asked

"Oh, Oh, Me!" Lily screamed

"Ok!" I said

"My name is Lillian McDonald, but I guess you can call me Lily. I live with Anna now because my parents died in a car accident, but now it's just me and my sister Mandy, who I love so much. I'm supposed to be the 'funny one' so I think that's cool! My favorite colors are green, blue, yellow, and PURPLE! My hobbies are singing, dancing, and playing the guitar, piano, and bass. So that's all about me!" Lily said with the same grin as Carlos.

"Next!" I said after a moment of silence.

"Ok, my name is Annabell Smith, my friends call me Anna. I'm really simple to know, and the 'leader' of my group of friends. My favorite colors are red, black, blue, and green. My hobbies are singing, skateboarding, dancing, and playing the guitar, learning piano, and I have a little sister named Allie." Anna said with a shrug.

"Ok, now it's between James, Kendall, and Britt!" Lily said

"I'll go." James said in a smooth voice.

"My name is James David Diamond; I care for hair care products, as you can see my hair is always presentable. My favorite colors are red, green, and black. My hobbies are singing, dancing, and playing the guitar, piano, and drums." James said casually

"I'll go!" Britt said before I or Kendall could say a word.

"My name is Brittney Wilson; the thing I most value is my face and hair. I don't go out without make-up and my lucky brush. My favorite colors are pink, purple, black, and red. My hobbies are singing, dancing, playing the guitar, piano, and I also have a little sister, whose name is Annie." Britt said with a slight smirk.

"Ok, Kendall it's all you!" Carlos said

"My name is Kendall Donald Knight. I have a little sister named Katie. She's my world with my mom also. My favorite colors are green and blue. My hobbies are singing, and dancing, while playing the guitar, piano, and drum. So that's me!" Kendall said with a shrug like Anna

"So all you girls sing?" Logan said with his cute raised eyebrow.

"Yea, we sing so much the our parents always leave the room when they feel we're about to sing!" I said with a eye roll and a chuckle. Then everyone started to laugh.

"We don't sing badly, but we just sing so much they get tired of it." Anna said

"Time's up!" The security man said.

"I guess we have to go, but it was fu talking to you guys thought!" Britt said

"It was fun talking to you guys too!" Carlos said with a pout.

"You know it doesn't have to end yet." Kendall said

"What do you mean?" Logan asked

"We can give them our numbers and have them text and call us." Kendall said casually while walking over to Anna

"So, what do you say? Can we give you guys our numbers?" James asked as he put a arm around Britt.

"Sure, only if we give you ours!" Britt said

"Duh, Britt of course they would want our numbers if they give us theirs." I said rolling my eyes.

They gave us their numbers ad we gave them ours. We said our goodbyes, but before we left they gave us a kiss on the check.

"Bye guys!" Lily said bouncing up and down excitedly

"Bye." They said simultaneously.

When we were far enough away from the door, we exchanged looks then screamed.

"They so like us!" Britt said.

"Yeah, and now I know what to do for Destini's birthday!" Anna said

"What?" I said curiously.

"You'll find out!" Anna said.

**DONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**I KNOW ITS ONLY DESTINI'S POV BUT MORE WILL COME!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KINDA ABOUT DESTINI'S BIRTHDAY SET UP SO…..REVIEW AND MORE!**

**WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY AGAIN! I LOVE UPDATING EVEN THO IT'S LATE BUT AT LEAST YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY!**

**SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

**ANNA'S POV**

Ok, we have 2 more weeks till summer break and Destini's birthday! When I said that I had a plan for Destini's birthday, I meant it! I figured since Destini wants to go to California, I thought maybe we could go and have our summer there.

"Mama!" I yelled from upstairs.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"Hold on, let me come downstairs!" I responded

"Ok, so what is it that you needed me for?" She asked once I got to her in the kitchen.

"I wanted to do something for Destini's birthday-"

"You man like what you did for Brittney's birthday?" She interrupted.

"Yeah, and I was thinking that could you get us four plane tickets to California?" I asked shyly

"I'm ok with getting you the plane tickets, but you need a parental supervision." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom. We're 16 turning 17! I think we're old enough to fly to California for a few days then fly back. It's not hard. Please!" I said with pleading eyes.

"Ok fine! You are old enough to go with just your friends." She said

"Yay! Thanks mom you the best!" I said giving her a hug.

"Ok, I'll get you the tickets later. Now hurry before you and Lily are late for school." She said with a smile.

"What about Allie and Mandy?" I asked

"I took them to Delilah and Destini's house." She answered

"Ok and also we're ready."

"Ok, then let me take you guys to school." She said getting her car keys from the hook.

"LILY! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVEING FOR SCHOOL!" I screamed

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lily said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ok! Let's head to school." I said when Lily got downstairs.

"Where's Mandy and Allie?" Lily asked

"At Destini and Delilah's house."

"Oh Ok." She said as we were on our way to school.

**BRITTNEY'S POV**

"Hey Britt!" Lily said as she jumped on my back as I got out of my car.

"Get off me!" I said as Lily's weight got heavy.

"Sorry! But anyway Good Moring!" She responded

"Good Morning. Where's Anna?" I said as I noticed Anna wasn't with Lily.

"She's talking to her mom about something for Destini's birthday." Lily said

"Speaking of Destini, where is she?" I asked

"My parent needed to go to hospital, so I had to take Delilah, Mandy, and Allie to school." Destini said coming behind me making Lily and I jump.

"Oh." I said

"Yeah. Did I scare you guys?" she asked

"Yeah." We said

"Hey guys." Anna said as she came up us.

"Hey" we said

"Hey I heard your doing something for Destini's birthday already?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys at lunch." She responded in a whisper

"Ok. Let's get to homeroom before Ms. Cameron gives us detention." Destini said as all four of us walked into the school.

"I need to go put my skateboard in my locker. Anna you mind coming with me!" Destini said as grabbed Anna's arm.

"Um….Sure!" Anna said as they walked away.

"We'll see you guys in homeroom!" I screamed to them.

"Come on!" Lily said as she dragged me to our homeroom.

**DESTINI'S POV**

"Ok Destini, you never put your skateboard in your locket, so I know you want to talk, so what's up?" Anna said stopping.

"Ok, look last night Logan texted me…."

**FLASHBACK**

I was just coming out of the shower when my phone rang.

It was Logan's number, so I checked his text.

_Hey-L_

_Hi-D_

_WYD-L_

_Nothing u?-D_

_Just thinking bout u-L_

"Did he just flirt with me?" I asked myself out loud.

_Awe ur so sweet-D_

_Thnks-L_

_So I gotta ask. Y txt me so l8t?-D_

_I wanted 2 ask u something-L_

_Wht?-D_

_Wht r u doing ovr summer break?-L_

_Hang with my friends and my birthday is coming up-D_

_Really! Cool!-L_

_Y did u want 2 know?-D_

_Well the guys and I have been talking and wanted to know if u guys wanted come 2 L.A.-L _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well what did you say after that?" Anna asked.

"I told him it would be an awesome birthday present." I said

"Well my present for you is ruined." Anna said

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"I talked to my mom this morning about getting plane tickets to California." Anna said

"Really! Oh My God! Are serious!"

"Yeah."

"Can you still get them? Please." I asked

"Sure, but we talk about details at lunch."

"Ok, cool in 1 in half weeks we'll go to Cali! I'm going to text Logan at lunch." I said as Anna and I look at our watches.

"OMG we are so late for class!" Anna said

"This is so bad for my attendance." I said

"Come on if we run we can still make it but get detention." Anna said

"I'm ok with that!" I said running off to class with Anna.

**I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE SHORT! SORRY!**

**ALSO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. SCHOOL IS GETTING TO ME REALLY BAD AND THEN EXAMS SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME! SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS!**


	10. Authors Note

**HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY BUT IM STUCK. I CAN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO PUT CHAPTER 10.**

**BUT I FIGURED YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO GET ME STARTED ON SOME ONE-SHOTS! TO GET MY BRAIN WORKING AND STUFF!**

**SO REVIEW ME AND TELL ME DO YOU WANT A…..**

**-JARLOS**

**-KOGAN**

**-CARGAN**

**-JENDALL (JAMES AND KENDALL OR JO AND KENDALL)**

**-LOMILLE**

**-JAGAN**

**-KENOLS**

**-LATIE (LOGAN AND KATIE)**

**ANYTHING YOU WANT I WILL DO SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!**

**BUT FIRT LET ME MAKE A LOMILLE ONE-SHOT WITH THE SONG INTERISSION! I WANT TO DO THAT FIRST SO I'M WRITING THAT STORY RIGHT NOW! SO I'LL UPDATE LATER! SO REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
